Happy ending
by sheepism
Summary: Sacrifices and happy endings


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Hinata would have gone to heaven already.

My first oneshot and NAruto fanfic. Also my first happy ending fic.

Warning: this is Shounen-ai, no more no less.

Happy endings…

I'm writing this in **Sasuke's point of view.**

He's the sacrificial lamb. He killed the entire village, he deserved to die… I told myself a thousand times yet I can't help wanting to reach out to him. Why did I have to love him anyway?

I'm now leading my sweet lamb to his altar and it's breaking my heart. Funny how someone as cold as me even has a heart.

We finally reached the end of the hallway. Sakura pushed him to the circle as she hugged me, she kissed me and told me she loved me. She told Naruto we were only using him. I knew this part. This was supposed to be for the village… but why was my heart breaking?

Tsuande told me with her last breath how Naruto could revive the village if he removes the seal. We have to get him angry or willing enough to remove it… we must make him wish to revive the village. How? It was eccentric Gai-sensei who found out. And I didn't like it.

Sakura claimed that I loved her and only her. He looked at me with his sad eyes and asked me softly if it was true. I didn't look at him. I can't look at him. Instead I turned me head away instead. I could feel his pain. I wished now more than ever to return through time and fix everything myself.

Iruka appeared by my side. He asked NAruto to revive the village. Iruka said sadly oh so long ago that I was the only reason Naruto stayed… now that I left him…

At that moment I realized I was the most important person to him… and I have to kill him for it. I have to kill him so he can revive the village. Why?

I looked at him. He returned my gaze sadly and lovingly. There was no anger in his eyes. He smiled at me and said that even if I don't love him he would still be willing to sacrifice himself for the village. He could not own a piece of my heart but at least he could make me remember him. My already broken heart shattered to a thousand pieces. She didn't own a piece of my heart, she owned me, body mind and soul.

I was about to move when I felt his chakra rise. The seal broke as a solid image of the kyuubi enveloped him. I knew he was in pain, I can see it in his eyes, yet he didn't cry out.

Everyone else moved back except for me. I can bear the pain. I wanted to feel the pain. I want to feel what she's feeling. I want to punish myself for making him end up like this. I just stood there and let the burning chakra wash over me.

Finally I felt him come near me and hold my hand. My flesh burned yet there was noi pain. I looked at him in despair.

She said, 'I may not be the one you love, those memories with me might not be real but I'll treasure it all the same. I love you, Sasuke, now and forever. '

I wiped the tears form his eyes and told him he was the only one I ever loved. I made up my mind then. I was going to save him. I was going to save this one innocent trusting pure boy I lost my heart to… Konohagakure be damned. I almost let the kunai drop when he stopped me.

'Sasuke, you may like me but you love the village' he said. 'it is more important too.'

Before I could contradict him he already stabbed himself with the kunai. I looked in horror as blood started pouring out in a vibrant display of red. He promised me we'll see each other again, in a better time and place and gave me a faint kiss before I felt his life slip away. I held his limp body clutching the fox pin I gave him as tears started flowing down my cheeks. I made a promise that moment.

His wish was granted. The village was back… We built him a big monument. I came there everyday to burn incense and pray. I kept my promise. I protected the village, the village he gave his life for.

The only one who always stuck by my side was Iruka.

'Kakashi was at the hospital again,' Iruka would say. 'this is what we get for falling for such self sacrificing people'

Naruto was more than that. He was an innocent loving boy… and he loved me for me.

Two years later…

(Not Sasuke's view now.)

Sasuke was placing a bunch of flowers at the monument along his usual ritual. It was Naruto's birthday. He would have brought ramen but the shop already ran out. He heard footsteps…

"Ah! Ramen" a voice he knew too well shouted. "Ramen dattebayo (1)"

Sasuke immediately stood up and turned around. He saw Naruto standing smiling as cheerful as ever. Sasuke immediately hugged him without any second thoughts.

"What the?" Naruto asked in shock. Sasuke always despised PDA (2). Well, they were not in public now, besides it felt too nice...

"I missed you" Sasuke said wholeheartedly.

"I'm back"

"I love you" he replied as he gave him a sweet loving kiss.

Owari. **XOXOXOXO**The END**XOXOXOXO**Fin.

1 how am I supposed to translate that?

2 public display of affection in case somebody misunderstands

Perhaps I should note that this is my first try on a happily ever after end…

It was supposed to be a 'she' (I won't mention who…) instead of NAruto but maybe they were the best choice…

This was also supposed to be for another anime but my friend wanted Naruto so I had to tweak a few details. Anyway, I hope it ended quite nicely…. Though a bit rushed if I say so myself…

Last note: This was not supposed to be oneshot but I'm so sure I won't be able to update because of the exams… :(

TristainMontmorency ()


End file.
